The object is to evaluate the extent to which implanted neural tissues will repair injury to the contused spinal cord. Implants will be either cellular suspensions or whole segments of fetal cord. Mild and severe contusion models will be evaluated using morphological, physiological, and behavioral parameters for both types of implant. The extent of repair or connectivity between implants and host will be investigated with electron microscopy and electrophysiology. These findings will be correlated to observed functional status.